Numerous attempts have been made to provide a suitable fish scaling apparatus that may be employed by commercial fish processing plants. Some of these devices have employed rotating drums with sharp edge perforations therein serving as the abrasive mechanism to remove scales from the fish. For various reasons, these devices have not proved entirely satisfactory, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fish scaling apparatus and process that can scale large quantities of fish in a reasonable period of time and without damage to the scaled fish.
Another object of the present invention is a fish scaling apparatus that is effective in scaling flounder and other flat-type fish as well as fish having an essentially round cross-sectional body area.
A further object of the present invention is a process of simultaneously removing the scales from all sides of each fish in a quantity of fish.